


Trust

by sleepy_sadist



Series: Trust: Tale of a Traitor [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :(, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Arguments, Betrayal, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Canon-Typical Violence, Dream Smp, Explosions, Familial Love, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Friends to Enemies, Gen, IRL Minecraft, L’manberg, Manberg, Manipulative Dream, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Tubbo, Revolution, Suits, Terrorism, Threats, Traitor Technoblade, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Dave | Technoblade, Villain Wilbur Soot, War, i guess, idk how to tag, is that how you spell it??, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_sadist/pseuds/sleepy_sadist
Summary: Techno disappears suddenly from Pogtopia without warning. The next time Tommy and Wilbur see their brother again, he’s clad in a suit, and working for a tyrant.-or; Technoblade is fighting a war for anarchy, not for his brothers. Not anymore.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Jschlatt, Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Trust: Tale of a Traitor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993024
Comments: 53
Kudos: 350





	1. Cloak

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fan fiction ever made for this fandom, or ever posted to ao3. ive posted two on wattpad before but its kind of intimidating posting on my main reading platform 
> 
> tl;dr im new to this fandom and this is my first fic please go easy on me

Tommy frowned. Nothing in that chest, he made sure, looking over its contents, now scattered across the floor. He moved on to the next.

He was looking through chests because, well, he hadn’t seen Techno in several days.

Sometimes he did that, leaving for his own adventures. But… something felt... wrong. Before his older brother left to god knows where, he was oddly quiet.

Not to say Techno wasn’t usually quiet, but, he hadn’t talked to Wilbur or Tommy at all, unless they asked him something directly. And even then, he hadn’t said much in reply, just a quick nod or a shake of the head.

No one liners, no sarcastic quips, he had just… ignored them. That had worried him.

Even more so when he disappeared out of nowhere.

Wilbur had assured him that it was fine, and as much as he trusted Wilbur, he was not convinced. He was in fact worried.

That worry had grown in the past few days. He couldn’t help but be kept up by the worst possible scenarios.

_What if Techno was in trouble or something? What if something had happened to him, and nobody thought to look because he disappeared often? What if he was hurt or- worse? What if Manberg found him?_

And so, Tommy was rummaging through Techno’s chests, hoping to find a clue as to what his older brother possibly could be doing, or where he could have gone. He was just making sure, because of course Techno was okay! Technoblade never dies.

He fished through the chest through the older male’s farming tools and spare armor, his weapons and blocks. But strangely there was nothing of real value.

Tommy’s fingers grazed something soft and smooth, buried under everything.

He pulled, finding it to be longer than he expected. It was thin, too thin for wool, but much too soft to be leather armor.

He yanked at it, trying to get it out without ripping it.

Finally, he wrenched it out of the chest.

_Fucking hell._

He needed to call Wilbur.  
  


* * *

Wilbur yawned. He had been mining for a while, with no real goal in mind, just gathering materials.

_Oh well, guess you can never have too many resources._

He stretched, sorting through his inventory, there was nothing of real value.

Some redstone, a couple pieces of gold, a bit of coal, and a quarter stack of iron.

 _Back to Pogtopia, then._ He began to trudge through the small mining shaft he’d made.

His communicator chimed.

He pulled out the small device, wondering who could be messaging him.

There’s a message from Tommy.

* * *

_Tommy_

WILBUR GET OVER HERE NOW

I THINK SOMETHING BAD HAS HAPPENED

_Sent just now_

* * *

He frowns, and wonders what’s going on, but his brother’s message seems urgent, so he runs to their little ravine as fast as he can, hoping it’s nothing _too_ bad.

* * *

When Wilbur arrives, Tommy is pacing.

His lips are moving a mile a minute, and Wilbur knows him well enough to know that he’s spitting obscenities.

Wilbur dashes over to him. “Tommy?” He asks, to get his attention.

Tommy looks up at him, and gestures wildly with his arms, “Wilbur, Wilbur something- Techno- I-“

Wilbur grips his little brother’s shoulders, a motion they practice when Tommy is particularly upset.

“Tommy, calm down.” He tries, with a calm tone he isn’t quite feeling. “What happened?”

“Wil- Wilbur, I think something bad has happened to Techno.”

Wilbur frowns at the boy, his brows furrowing.

“What makes you say that?”

Tommy turns, and picks up something familiar.

It’s thin, and long, and it flows as Tommy thrusts it at him.

Wilbur frowns at the royal red.

“Tommy… this… this is Techno’s cloak.”

“I know, Wilbur! It was buried at the very bottom of his chests, as if someone was hiding it! And he- He wouldn’t go anywhere without it! Even when it’s really hot out, he at least brings it with him!” Tommy explains frantically.

 _It’s true._ Techno never leaves anywhere without the thing.

“And- and. All of his chests are emptied of anything remotely valuable! Not even a single iron bar! And you know how he gets, he never replies to messages when he’s out, so even if he’s okay, he probably won’t answer even though I’ve tried spamming him-“

Wilbur doesn’t question why Tommy is going through Techno’s chests. Instead, he nods, convinced.

“We should look for him.”

“Damn right we should!”

* * *

They search for days. All around the areas nearby Pogtopia, there’s no trace of the pink haired man anywhere.

His horse is missing, and they checked the Nether, and despite the smoke and suffocating heat, they searched relentlessly, with still no sign of him.

Tommy misses him.

He misses his sarcastic comments and cool ass moments.

Not to mention, with Techno gone, Pogtopia is down a fighter, the source of food, and a strategist.

Tommy picks up Techno’s cloak.

His eyes trace the rich red cloth, the fur, and the shimmering gold buttons.

He grips it in his clammy hands and wraps it around his shoulders.

He buttons the front after some struggling.

Wearing Techno’s cloak, Tommy thinks that it feels like a hug. It feels strong and firm and grounds him in reality.

He’ll wear it everywhere, so that when they find Techno, he can give it back.

 _ **If** we find Techno_, A crueler part of his mind chimes.

Tommy ignores it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading <3


	2. Secretary of Defense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo sighs, and nearly sobs in relief.
> 
> He’s not so relieved when he realizes how devastated Tommy and Wilbur will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this late at night please lmk if you find any errors

Techno can’t accurately pinpoint when he decided to betray his brothers.

He decides it started when he met with Dream.

 _Definitely when he met with Dream_ , he decides, on his way to the White House.

 _Dream was right, in the end_ , he thinks. Compared to Schlatt’s administration, Pogtopia gave him nothing.

His grip tightens on the Axe of Peace.

He only does what’s required of him, he doesn’t have to feel guilty for not overworking himself, and he’s provided anything.

A free living space, any food he wants. He was allowed a sleep schedule.

How messed up was it that he was able to get more sleep working under a self declared Emperor, _a supposed tyrant_ , then his own brothers?

He swung at a tree, cleaving it in half in his sudden anger.

He grits his teeth, fixes his tie, and continues on his way to the White House.

* * *

  
_Techno stared down at the gear Dream gave him, satisfied._

_He turned to the shorter man, nodding at him in thanks._

_He turned to leave-_

_“You know, Techno, I wouldn’t have thought you the type to join Pogtopia.” Dream said, nonchalantly._

_Techno frowned._

_“How so?”_

_“Well, I dunno...” Dream trailed off, pulling up his mask to reveal his mouth._

_He tapped his chin, “For starters, Schlatt seems more your style.”_

_At Techno’s stare, he elaborated, “The whole corrupt emperor route! Not to mention…” He trailed off._

_“What?” Techno scowled, crossing his arms._

_“You’re only siding with Tommy and Wilbur because they’re your brothers, aren’t you?” The green clad man smiled._

_Techno couldn’t deny it._

_He really was just here because they called for him._

_If his brothers weren’t involved, he would’ve joined Schlatt by now, just for the sake of the fight._

_Dream continued, “What are they even giving you in return anyways?” He cocked his head._

_“...What do you mean?” Techno grit out._

_“Well, you mine and gather resources for them, you farm food for them day and night, you teach them how to fight, you fight their battles for them, you strategize to help win a war you’re not invested in, and for what?”_

_Techno didn’t reply._

_He did all of those things, and they didn’t give him anything for it except for the excitement of a war, but everyone was on their side, and he could get more anarchy out of Schlatt anyway._

_There was nothing to gain from siding with them, and with the way the war was going, it looked like it would end with Schlatt fighting an uphill battle._

_“Besides, you’re an anarchist, aren’t you? You’re only trying to tear down the government for chaos. But Tommy and Wilbur’s goal is to make a new, peaceful government, and what will you do then? Just leave, and get nothing? Start a new war, your old efforts wasted?”_

_Techno clenched his fists and glowered. “Why are you telling me this?”_

_Dream shrugged, a grin on his face. Cryptic and mysterious as ever._

_He pulled an ender pearl out of his pocket and tossed the orb onto a nearby cliff. “Just food for thought! Ponder it, Techno,”_

_He pulled his mask back down over his mischievous smirk and waved, before the ender pearl broke against the ground, and he teleported away._

_Techno’s frown deepened._

_The scariest thing for him was that he couldn’t disagree with Dream._

_For days after the meeting, Techno pondered._

_Techno do this, Techno do that. Techno can you help? Techno what do you think?_

_Techno Techno Techno._

_How could he refuse Schlatt’s offer after that?_

* * *

“Hello, gentlemen!” Schlatt greets his cabinet, and Tubbo is worried. 

What could possibly make Schlatt call his entire cabinet out?

He didn’t seem upset, so it probably won’t be good for Pogtopia.

He tries not to frown at the thought of Pogtopia. He heard that they’re down a member, and now whatever Schlatt is announcing will probably be bad for them.

“I’ve called us here today to introduce our newly instated Secretary of Defense,” Schlatt smirks, the same face he makes when planning something.

 _What?_ He finds himself thinking.

_Who could possibly be the new secretary?_

Anyone who wants to be in the cabinet is already in it, and Tubbo can’t think of anyone Schlatt would consider useful to his cause.

“He’s been with us for a couple of days, but I figured I’d give him a bit of time to get acclimated, eh?” He shrugged.

“Technoblade! Come on in!” Schlatt calls, grinning.

_Tubbo pales._

That can’t be true.

But, true to Schlatt’s word, Technoblade steps into the room, donning a suit instead of his usual royal appearance.

Turbo lets a nervous chuckle escape him.

“H-hey, Technoblade…! Long time, no see…” Quackity and George look at him oddly.

Techno stares at him, but doesn’t say anything.

Tubbo prays to every deity he knows that Techno is another sleeper agent.

* * *

  
Tubbo is leaving, when Technoblade stops him in the hallway.

Tubbo musters up a smile.

“H-hello, Techno. Uh, what can I do for you?”

The secretary of defense moves, quick and sharp, and in the blink of an eye, the cold metal of his axe is pressed against Tubbo’s throat. 

Tubbo gulps, and his Adam's apple bobs against the sharp, netherite blade.

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t tell Schlatt you’re a spy.”

Tubbo almost reaches up to touch his face but hesitates and freezes again.

He tries to think of something that’ll appeal to the man.

_Okay, okay. Okay. What does he know about Techno?_

_He’s… Tommy’s brother. That won’t work, he probably doesn’t care for Tommy’s feelings if he’s working for Schlatt._

_He… likes potatoes…?_

_He’s a violent anarchist who values chaos, and appreciates the thrill of a challenging fight. That’s good. He can use that._

“I… can… I’m one more person on Tommy and Wilbur’s side. I’m a vital part of their operation right now, and they’re bound to do better in battle if they know what they’re doing. If you out me to Schlatt, he’ll dominate the battlefield.” He explains, more confident than he feels.

He’s just coming up with stuff on the spot, and he can only hope it’ll satisfy the bloodthirsty man before him.

Techno stares at him, and considers his options. He lowers his axe and stalks off, not looking back.

Tubbo sighs, and nearly sobs in relief.

He’s not so relieved when he realizes how devastated Tommy and Wilbur will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Traitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is wrong.
> 
> Techno’s smile is too sharp to mean anything real. His expression seems apathetic, uncaring.

Tommy curls up underneath Techno’s cloak like a blanket.

He rubs the cloak’s reflective golden button between his forefinger and thumb, shuts his eyes, and tries to clear his mind, or to think good thoughts, anything.

But, try as he may, he can’t seem to fall asleep.

His thoughts are drawn to his missing older brother.

To his other brother, overworking himself in his desperation. 

To Tubbo, who he hasn’t spoken to in days.

Wilbur is asleep by now, he knows.

He knows that Wilbur is doing everything he can to sustain Pogtopia without Techno, while simultaneously helping Tommy look for him. 

But it’s still not enough, because Techno still isn’t back.

He knows he shouldn’t even be thinking of doing this, when it’s so blatantly dangerous.

But he also knows the one place they haven’t tried searching for Techno.

And he knows, if he gets this right, he can make his brothers proud.

Wilbur is asleep when Tommy creeps out of bed with Techno’s cloak and makes a bad decision.

* * *

Tommy sneaks through the country that was once his home.

 _It’s terrible_ , he thinks.

The butchering of the once beautiful land makes bile rise in his throat. He swallows thickly and shakes his head furiously.

He came here for Techno. 

He sneaks through familiar alleyways and ducks through old shortcuts. He follows old paths, overcome with a sense of sadness. 

He climbs a roof, hoping for a vantage point.

He spots someone walking around and immediately hides. He hopes they didn’t see him, and peeks at the figure.

A familiar head of pink hair comes into view, crowned by a golden diadem, jewels glimmering in the moonlight.

Tommy gasps.

He doesn’t even ask why he’s here, or what he’s doing, he doesn’t even spare a second glance. Instead, he can’t help but dash towards his older brother, tackling him in a hug.

Later, he’ll berate himself for not noticing the lack of a hug back.

“Techno! I- how long have you been here? Me and Wilbur have been worried sick! And-“ He rambles, relieved.

“Tommy.” Techno greets. It sounds cold.

Tommy peers up at him, letting go of him.

_Something is wrong._

Techno’s smile is too sharp to mean anything real. His expression seems apathetic, uncaring.

The look in his eyes isn’t the softer look that means _safe_ , the look that he has come to associate with his older brother. The look in his eyes is the look of a predator, stalking its prey.

Tommy steps back, the joyful smile dropping off of his face.

That’s when Tommy looks down at what Techno is wearing.

He’s clad in a crisp, clean suit. He wears an elegant, thin, white undershirt, and his waist is wrapped in a silky, blood red sash. He dons a red tie.

 _Why would he be wearing-_ The realization hits him like a truck. _No. No no no no no._

“Techno- What- _What are you wearing?_ ” The question spills out before he can shut himself up.

Techno looks down at him. He straightens his tie instead of answering.

“It’s the dress code.”

Tommy takes a step back.

“What? But- Tech- Techno- you’re not-“

“Tommy. You shouldn’t be here,” Techno cuts him off again.

“You shouldn’t be here either, Techno! You’re- You’re part of the revolution, of Pogtopia!”

Techno silently pulls out his axe. A threat.

“Techno, you bastard! You- you abandoned your family! W-we trusted you!” Tommy shouts.

“YOU SELFISH PRICK!”

Techno swings, and Tommy runs.

He sprints as fast as his legs could possibly carry him, and he’s not even sure if Techno is chasing him at all.

He should feel panicked.

He should feel scared.

He should feel devastated.

But, no.

All that Tommy feels, all that Tommy can feel, is blinding, white hot rage. He shakes, smoldering.

But he doesn’t look back. He can’t afford to.

_Wilbur doesn’t deserve to lose another brother._

And as he walks through the tunnel back to Pogtopia, he seethes.

The truth is clear as day.

Techno’s betrayed them, just like everyone else.

* * *

Wilbur wakes up to yelling.

He grumbles, and cracks his eyes open to see Tommy.

“Wilbur! Wilbur!” His yells come out in a hurry, angry. Wilbur sits up, exhausted.

“Tommy, what the hell?” He interrupts, scowling.

“Wilbur, I-“ Tommy tries to edge in, but Wilbur raises a hand and silences him.

“You know, you can wait until I’m awake,” he decides, firmly.

Tommy glares, “Wilbur, I’m afraid you-“

“Actually, Tommy, you know what? You should be more considerate. I have not slept well, in what feels like weeks!” He rants.

“I saw Techno!” Tommy blurts out.

“What?” Wilbur asks, sitting up straight, suddenly wide awake.

“Well, where was he? Did you talk to him? Is he okay?” The questions rush out.

Tommy looks away, and crosses his arms.

“He was in Manberg.” Tommy grits out.

Wilbur frowns.

“Tommy! You know it’s not safe over there. And what was Techno doing there anyway?” He knits his brows together in concern.

Tommy clicks his tongue and bites the inside of his cheek.

For a minute, he doesn’t say a thing, and Wilbur’s level of concern rises, anxiety building in his chest.

“Tommy, why was he in Manburg?” He asks sternly, and squeezes Tommy’s shoulder in what he hopes is a comforting way.

Tommy glowers at the gloomy, grey wall.

His expression is sour, and he looks at Wilbur in pity, like he feels bad that he’s telling him whatever the answer is.

 _Well, whatever it is can’t be good,_ Wilbur fears. He’s worried.

There’s _even more_ bad news to do with Techno.

“He’s working for Schlatt.”

Wilbur’s world shifts on its axis.

For a few seconds, he can’t comprehend it.

Techno, his older brother, betrayed him.

His first thoughts are excuses, denial.

“Well, m-maybe Schlatt did something to him- Maybe he’s being threatened? Blackmailed?” Wilbur nods to himself, and smiles, though it probably looks more like a grimace.

“Wilbur, he was smiling! He had the suit and everything! He swung at me, for fuck’s sake!” Tommy shouted.

“No, no! Techno would never do that willingly! He came here for us… remember?” Wilbur hurriedly assured, but his voice sounded desperate, even to his own ears.

“No, Wilbur! I- he’s not on our side anymore.” Tommy exclaims, a terrible effort of comforting him.

Wilbur’s second thought is of all the betrayals that have happened already.

Eret, his friend, chose Dream over him.

Fundy, his own son, siding with Schlatt over him.

And now Techno.

His third thought is that maybe he’s the issue.

Nobody ever sides with him.

_Maybe… it’s because of him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! if you find any errors let me know :)


	4. Announcements and Anarchy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Wilbur’s plan was a last ditch attempt to please a brother long gone, it went unsaid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh

Tommy huffed, out of breath and unused to the job he was doing. 

Dirt caked his hands, coated with new callouses.

It had become his responsibility to plant and harvest the spuds ever since a certain _someone_ who used to do it became unavailable.

He pulled up the final potatoes from the rich soil and groaned. 

He was _so tired_ of the cold gray stone walls and the stupid potatoes. 

His arms and lower back ached. Although he had earlier protested to Wilbur that he’d be fine, he was feeling terrible. He was delirious with hunger and exhaustion, and despite his earlier stubborn attitude and vehement refusal to take off the royal red cloak, he had had to put it aside.

His communicator buzzed in his pocket, and he pulled out the small device, grateful for the distraction.

_[New Message from Tubbo]_

He perked up at the notification. It seemed like Tubbo finally found the time to message him.

* * *

Tubbo

tommy

come to manburg

bring wil

shlatt making anoncement

Sent just now

* * *

He couldn’t help the huff of fond laughter that bubbled out of his throat at his best friend’s bad spelling, but he rolled his eyes at the message’s actual purpose. Schlatt’s announcements were never anything good.

He hoped to god it wasn’t _more_ bad news.

Nevertheless, he sighed and messaged Wilbur about Tubbo’s message. He shoved his communicator back into his bucket.

  
  
He stretched and grabbed Tech- his red cloak, making his way to the chests to deposit the potatoes and the iron hoe.

He grabbed anything he thought he might need and ran, energy renewed.

* * *

  
Tommy sprinted through Manberg as fast as he could.  
  


He had managed to get Schlatt’s signals through their communicators, quietly listening into his announcement meant for citizens to make sure they didn’t miss anything. He was sure Wilbur had done the same.

_“Uh, alright, so.”_

Turn a corner.

_“We’ve got an announcement today!”_

Follow a path.

_“First off, we’ve got a new member of the cabinet!”_

Climb up a ladder.

_“My good friend Technoblade!”_

Finally at the top of the tower, he turned to see Wilbur already watching the podium. He knocked him on the shoulder and nodded.

“Yeah, we go way back. Remember when we won that tournament?”

“...Good times.” The pink haired figure next to him nodded.

Tommy grit his teeth, but calmed himself. He turned to Wilbur, whose expression was strangely unreadable. He frowned. He reached out to do… something.

Put his hand on his shoulder, comfort his brother, maybe. But Wilbur just shook his head, and turned back to the podium.

“So, um, uh. A festival!” Schlatt exclaimed.

“That’s the other thing I’m here to announce.”

“Because, uh-“ Schlatt trailed off, interrupted by a short applause.

“Yeah! Woohoo, a festival. It’s gonna be a celebration… of democracy.”

Quackity spoke, seemingly trying to add something, but Schlatt ignored him, choosing to talk over him, instead. 

“The very democracy, that put me in power! That evicted the- the,” He laughed.

“And I mean, I don’t say this lightly, the dictator, the dictator! That was here before me.” Tommy glanced back at Wilbur, concerned.

“The democracy… that let Manberg live up to its full potential.”

“I reckon it’s time to celebrate.”

“And! You know, I reckon we get everybody down, from all corners of the server... except for those two that will not be named.” 

Tommy turned again to Wilbur, who dragged his hand over his face. He rolled a gold button of his cloak between his forefinger and thumb anxiously.

“And we’ll enjoy Manberg’s independence… Oh my god, look at that flag, just look at it. What a beautiful flag.”

Tommy glared at the gross, black, rocky mass of a flag.

“Such a nice flag... such a nice flag.”

The president shook his head, and although he was far away, Tommy could tell he was smiling.

“I wanna drive home the idea that this festival will be about Manberg. A celebration of democracy, of law, and of the new era of peace… that has been brought forth by my administration.” 

Wilbur pulled Tommy’s arm hurriedly and nodded, tilting his head at the ladder back down.

It was time to get out of there.   
  


* * *

Wilbur paced, refusing to look at Tommy.

Between betrayals and rejections, something donned on him.

_He was the reason everyone left, wasn’t he? He must be doing something wrong._

He almost laughed at the realization.

_Almost_.

_How did they all realize it before him?_

He turned to his little brother all of a sudden and put his hands on his shoulders, almost a mockery of his usual way of comforting him. “Tommy, Tommy. We’re- We’re the bad guys!” Wilbur exclaimed.

“This festival… it seems nice! Not cruel or malicious in the slightest!” He explained, turning away and spreading his arms wide.

“Wilbur, no. We’re- we’re not-“ Wilbur spun to face him again. “Think about it, Tommy!” Wilbur gestured wildly.

“We’ve always been the bad guys! L’Manberg was started so we could sell drugs illegally. We ran a rigged election so we could stay in control!”

“When Schlatt won legally, in a legitimate way, we immediately tried to overthrow him!”

Tommy stepped back from him. He frowned at that, but his momentary offense was forgotten when he continued instead.

“I say… if we’re the villains, let’s be the villains!”

“We’re not the villains here, Wilbur. I don’t- you don’t know what you’re saying-!” Tommy scowled up at him and began to fidget with the buttons on Techno’s cloak.

“Tommy, I think you don’t know what you’re talking about! You’re not the president, never will be!”

Tommy glared at him, tears welling up in his eyes. “You- Wilbur-“

Wilbur smiled. “Tommy, that’s not a challenge! That’s- that’s the truth. You’re scared. You want to seem like you know what you’re doing.” Wilbur stepped toward him.

“The thing is Tommy, none of us know what we’re doing! Our country is gone! It’s not coming back!” His smile grew larger. “I say… I say we blow them all to smithereens! If we can’t have it… nobody can!”

He laughed, “So let’s cause a little anarchy, why don’t we?”

He may have laid out his reasons, but a nagging part of him called out one more, one he’d missed.

_If Techno wants anarchy, here it is._

  
If his plan was a last ditch attempt to please a brother long gone, it went unsaid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is probably the worst chapter so far :/  
> sorry for the wait and quality  
> hope you enjoyed this more than I did


	5. The Upper Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream nodded and waved.
> 
> “I’m sure it will be a pleasure doing business with you, Wilbur.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you love angst: have fun with this chapter!  
> if you do not love angst: :) have :) fun with :) this :) chapter! :)

Technoblade sat in the small building he’d been given. He was next to his fireplace, the orange glow of the flames illuminating the plain room.

His house was boring, lonely. He hadn’t bothered decorating, not that he had any decorating skills to speak of.

A house full of nothing.

He sharpened his new netherite sword, relishing in the sound of scraping metal. 

It was yet another powerful weapon he had made for no reason. He didn’t even know why he kept making more weapons. 

The sword was already sharp, its enchanted glow causing it to seem sharper, more intimidating.

But he kept sharpening it anyway.

A precaution, probably.

_Or a nervous habit._

He was sort of like the sword in front of him. 

A weapon, the back up. He was the upper hand.

Sure, being on Schlatt’s side treated him well, but he knew Schlatt didn’t care.

Nobody did.

Techno was just a weapon, a queen on the chessboard.

_The Blade!_ A childish voice echoed in the back of his head.

Techno scoffed, catching a glimpse of his reflection in the netherite blade.

He turned the sharp blade to face him again, looking back at his reflection. 

He looked strange. Too clean, too passive.

He didn’t look like himself.

He was nothing more than Schlatt’s prized pitbull.

Techno sighed and dragged his hand down his face.

Schlatt’s side hadn’t been even close to as chaotic as he might have hoped. 

He was just like his new sword. A spare weapon for someone who already had the upper hand. 

He was the insurance.

At this rate, he was preparing for a war that would never happen. 

Techno turned his broadsword, admiring it.

He imagined slashing it, holding it to the throat of Schlatt. He imagined it coated with blood, painted with scarlet red.

He imagined holding it up to someone’s throat, watching the blood bead at their neck.

With the Manberg event coming up, Techno hoped something interesting would happen.

He ran his hand down the shimmering, enchanted blade and chuckled humorlessly to himself in the lonely, empty room.

Alone in a room full of nothing, Techno wondered the last time he felt remorse.

* * *

  
  


“TOMMY! IT’S NOT UP TO YOU!” Wilbur shouted.

Tommy snarled, not bothering to find a trace of his sibling on Wilbur’s face, for he knew he’d find nothing.

“GET A GRIP, WILBUR! YOU’RE FUCKING INSANE!” Tommy screamed back.

They were arguing again.

It felt like it was the only thing they were able to do with each other anymore.

Wilbur stared at him for a second, calculating. His face went from angrily calculating to a smile that _nearly_ resembled Tommy’s older brother.

Tommy stepped back, surprised by the sudden change.

“Tommy, it’s alright!” Wilbur soothed, too hurried to be normal.

“You can blow up those _traitors_ with me, and we can go back to old times! Just me and you! Brothers!” Wilbur assured frantically.

“We can be family again.” Wilbur offered, extending his hand.

And oh, _how badly did he want that._

_To go home to Phil, to Wilbur, to Techno, and just be with his family again._

Tommy _almost, almost_ grabbed the hand offered. 

_Almost_ accepted.

_Almost_ agreed to washing his hands clean of war, of pain. 

His arm brushed against his cloak, and how could he forget?

Tommy knew better. 

Knew his brother. 

Knew he shouldn’t have the shine of madness in his eyes. 

Knew this stranger wearing his face couldn’t possibly be him.

How could he give up on everyone in Manberg? 

How could he give up on his morals, his country, himself?

_How could he give up on his brothers?_

So Tommy stepped back.

“No. No, Wilbur. We can take it back. There’s still hope.”

Wilbur’s smile dropped immediately. “Fine. Be that way. I don’t care. We have a visitor anyway.” 

And he stalked off. 

Tommy ran after him, speed walking to keep up. “What- Wil- What visitor?” 

Wilbur ignored him, walking up the winding cobblestone staircases. 

“Wilbur-Wilbur, who are you talking about?” Tommy asked again.

Wilbur just cleared away the dirt that hid their base, and stepped forward to greet-

“Dream.” The man who was once his brother smiled.

“President Soot-“ Dream started. Tommy glared up at his masked face, gnashing his teeth together. 

“Oh, no, it’s just Wilbur now.” Wilbur laughed. “Anyways!” Wilbur grinned with too many teeth.“I heard you’ve got a lot of the ol’ trinitrotoluene!” 

_Fuck._

Tommy looked at Dream, with pleading eyes.

_Don’t help him._

Wilbur giggled. “I want to be your vassal, Dream!”

Dream stared forward, presumably. He was unreadable, his childish mask obscuring his expression, and even which direction he was looking at.

Without a response, Wilbur took that as his queue to continue. “You’re not siding with us because you like us! You just want destruction, chaos.” 

Wilbur’s eyes widened, as if something had just dawned on him. He clasped his hands together, and his grin spread wider. 

“You’re just like Techno!”

Tommy glared. “No he’s not.” 

Wilbur turned back to him, as if he’d forgotten he was there. 

“Of course he is-“

“Wilbur, Techno’s our brother, you can’t possibly be comparing him to this- this green bastard!” Tommy shouted.

“Tommy, you said it yourself!” Wilbur’s mad smile split his face. “He’s not on our side anymore.”

“We can’t give up on him! I _won’t!_ ”

Wilbur looked at him again, as if seeing him for the first time. 

“Why? Why do you even care?” Wilbur asked, his smile finally dropping off of his face. He hung his head, his eyes hidden by his bangs.

After a few seconds of stunned silence, Wilbur balled his hands into fists.

“It’s clear Techno doesn’t reciprocate.” Wilbur growled and looked back up at him.

“Why do you wear around his stupid cloak like it means anything anymore!?” Wilbur shouted, and his eyes shone.

And for the first time in a while, they didn’t glimmer with madness, but with unshed tears.

“TECHNO DOESN’T CARE!” Wilbur screamed. “HE DOESN’T CARE ABOUT YOU ANYMORE!” 

His energy level suddenly plummeted, and his fiery rage was extinguished in a second.

“...He doesn’t care about me anymore.” Wilbur mumbled, sounding broken. 

“Wilbur- I-“ Tommy tried, reaching out to comfort him. 

“I’d be glad to supply you.” The voice of someone they’d forgotten was there chimed.

Wilbur turned away from him, back towards Dream, who had been watching the interaction curiously, and had an aura of sick satisfaction surrounded him.

“This is all I have on me at the moment.” Dream tilted his head, pushing some tnt into Wilbur’s hands. Wilbur stared at him, unsure what to do, or say.

Dream nodded and waved.

“I’m sure it will be a pleasure doing business with you, Wilbur.” 

And then he was gone.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty for reading :) lmk if you find any errors!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!


End file.
